


Love can bridge mountains

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Depression, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, Loneliness, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: We all know Quirin hadn't been the most attentive dad in season 1, we also know what led up to him becoming better.What if however the Amber accident never happened? The changed course not leading too an broken father son bond mending.Varian falls deep into depression, despair and loneliness. Leaving Quirin to realize just how broken their relationship is.This is their storyAn gruff guilty father, and an longing for love son.Can the two work it out?Theres also the matter that Varian apparently had moonstone powers.
Relationships: Quirin & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Love can bridge mountains

**Author's Note:**

> So there will be other characters I will add them as they join the story 
> 
> But this story is mostly about their dysfunctional family. And how they would've became close if the amber incident never happened.

"I have told the good king of our problem, and we have his blessing".

Quirin had always been an leader, he just had this air of confidence that he was fit to lead. It was almost as if when he was around the other villagers his personality changed, even though the window Varisn could see his dad smiling. 

Somthing of which he hardly did anymore at least around him.

Sighing Varian touched the black rock which had made an home in his lab, he tried to ignore the chatters from outside the heaviness of isolation rearing its ugly head.

It was no surprise that the Villagers disliked him he didnt miss the way people would walk by giving him an look of mistrust 

Then there was his dad no matter how he tried fo impress him get his dads love it never changed, permanent came the scowl on the older mans fzcs, or the tired disappointed look.

Did his dad even love him?

Varians chest heaved body stumbling back his breathing ragged his mind whirling into an panic attack, he gasped for breath tears coming to his eyes slightly blocking out the frantic chatters of Ruddiger.

He didnt want to be alone he couldnt be alone. He was alone wasent he.

Gloved hands covered his face hands grabbing his hair letting out an broken sob, he never fit in no matter what he did. Nothing was good enough for his dad, his village. 

Whatever he did was wrong.

WRONG WRONG WRONG.

Grabbing his knees Varian tucked into an ball hiding under an table his next plans for the rocks forgotten what did it matter? All he did was mess up anyway.

Falling unconscious Varian drifted off into an exhausted sleep.


End file.
